landoferionfandomcom-20200214-history
False End
The False Ending refers to the ending that the player gets if they do not face the bosses in The Book of Armageddon with the right characters. The ending is considered non-canon to the story and there are multiple route variations depending on which characters fight which bosses. Requirements All the player needs to do is send any one of the characters against the wrong boss during a playthrough of the Armageddon book. Some bosses have unique cutscenes depending on the character sent against them and getting all the False End cutscenes nets a player a bonus scene for the True Ending showing what happened to Cornelius and Velvet. (Leifthrasir also adds an additional endcard.) A player can have a few characters face the right bosses and still get the False Ending. For instance, the player can correctly have Cornelius, Mercedes, and Gwendolyn face the right bosses while having Velvet and Oswald trade bosses, resulting in a False End. Synopsis Chapter 1: The Beast of Darkova Beast (Gwendolyn or Oswald) Before the battle, a transformed Ingway is shown alongside Beldor. Although his human mind is barely conscious and he mistakes Beldor for being his grandfather, Ingway is still able to try and question about where he is and what happened to the Cauldron. Beldor brushes off his questions and reveals that some things regarding the spell of Darkova were kept from him, namely that the Wise Men studied the mystic power and figured out how to control the Darkova. He then orders Ingway to burn everything and the Darkova goes on a rampage. Ingway's internal monologue reveals that he only then realized what had truly happened to him. Following the battle. it is shown that Gwendolyn or Oswald was ultimately able to stop the Darkova, only to die in the process. Beldor then approaches Ingway's battered body while remarking that the spell only works properly if the user is Titanian royalty. He then takes the scroll detailing the spell and makes plans to find another suitable victim to cast the spell on and control. Unfortunately for him, Ingway gets up and stabs him with his dagger, killing him. Although he finally has a clear conscious, Ingway realizes that he's close to death despite still needing to stop the Cauldron and wanders off screen in an attempt to reach it. It is presumed that he dies of his wounds afterwards. Gemini (Velvet) Velvet comes across the Darkova and laments that Ingway appears to have thrown his life away as she predicted. Beldor, however, appears and reveals to her that Ingway is now under his control after he attempted to stop the Cauldron. Velvet is shocked that Ingway attempted to do something so selfless, but before she can stop Beldor, he orders Ingway to attack and devour his sister. Ingway then pleads with Velvet to kill him and Velvet agrees. Following the battle, Velvet is shown next to Ingway, who wakes up and comments that he mistook her for their mother. Delirious, he attempts to ask about the Cauldron, only to realize he can't think straight or remember what he was doing. He then asks Velvet to let him rest before he dies moments later. Velvet, on the verge of death, gives her monologue speaking of how they will return to their mother and that things will be just as they were before. She then collapses on his body and dies. Beldor appears and laughs over the two perishing before attempting to search Ingway's corpse for the Darkova spell. Ingway, however, dropped the spell somewhere in the firestorm and Beldor bitterly wanders off while swearing that he will still persevere in his goal. Reunion (Mercedes) Mercedes's fairy soldiers are shown to be attempting to kill the Darkova, but their arrows and spells have little effect and the Darkova kills them all in one fell swoop. Mercedes asks what in the world the Darkova is before Beldor appears, with Mercedes initially not recognizing him due to his rotten appearance. After commenting that he still owed her and her mother, Beldor demands that Mercedes give him the Ring of Titrel, only for Mercedes to declare that she doesn't have it and that she wouldn't tell him where it is anyway. Beldor then decides to set the Darkova on her, with Mercedes retorting that her bow isn't to be underestimated. Beldor then reveals that the Darkova is actually her "friend" Ingway, who is now under his control, and Mercedes hesitates to attack. After the battle, Beldor is shown to be cursing a near-dead Mercedes for interfering in his plans. He grabs her and attempts to strangle the location of the ring out of her, only for Ingway to regain consciousness and stab him. After Beldor's corpse disintegrates, Ingway trudges over to Mercedes and holds her, urging her not to talk while he gets help. Mercedes, however, asks that Ingway stay and she tells him about how she defeated the Aesir, with Ingway praising her for her actions. With her last breath, Mercedes confesses her feelings of love for him and dies in his arms. Ingway then screams for the heavens to kill him, as hearing those words from Mercedes was too painful and he only then realized that he also loved her. The scene then fades, with Ingway presumably dying off-screen. Chapter 2: King Gallon Death (Gwendolyn, Mercedes, or Velvet) Gallon and his Netherworld forces are shown to be slaughtering the populace of Titania, with one of two ax knights attempting to protect the crumbling capital easily being killed while the other flees in terror. Gallon is approached by his son Edmund, who pleads for him to stop senselessly murdering his people. Gallon, however, claims that he no longer cares about them and that killing his own citizens brings him an indescribable amount of pleasure anyway. He then proceeds to devour Edmund, making his son a feast for the maggots in his stomach. It is shown that, after the battle, Gwendolyn, Mercedes, or Velvet were unable to subdue King Gallon and instead lie on the ground dead. Gallon mocks them for their attempts to kill him with reveal that there's nothing that can truly end him before he leaves with his soldiers, as there is still much more work to be done. Royal Curse (Cornelius) Chapter 3: Inferno King Onyx Inferno (Cornelius or Velvet) Firestorm (Gwendolyn) Fire's Shadow (Oswald) Chapter 4: The Cauldron The Cauldron (Gwendolyn, Cornelius, Mercedes, or Oswald) Chapter 5: Leventhan, the Last Dragon Snake (Cornelius, Mercedes, Oswald, or Velvet) Epilogue